


You fuck the anticentrism plush

by The_Only_Fox



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Crack, Female Reader, Other, Plushophilia, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, tell jreg im so sorry, this is really just for jritter and we all know it, when you see a curve (dripping)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Only_Fox/pseuds/The_Only_Fox
Summary: need i elaborate?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	You fuck the anticentrism plush

It was coming in February, so the order details said, but you had just received a notification the day before that the package was in your country already. You could hardly sleep that night, the excitement eating you up inside.

It was so much easier to suppress the raw desire with the longer wait, but now the anticipation, the need, fuck!

Ring ring 

The door, oh fuck. You dropped what you were doing and ran downstate as quick as you could, composing yourself quickly with a deep breath before opening the door. 

...

You carried the white makeshift bag back up to your room, feeling slightly light-headed, even though the fun had yet to even begin

You got undressed to your underwear only which had a custom print of Jregs face on them, and delicately took the small bouncy anti centrism ball out.

It was beautiful, everything you had dreamed of. It triggered a special part of your Plushophilia, something it felt like you had desired all your life.

So wet already you started to gently rub the ball on your crotch, still covered by the panties. It was tempting to just go straight for it but you knew the floreplay would make it even better in the long run.

Letting your mind focus only on the feeling and your burning desire as you watched yourself be pleasured by the round plush. You were close already, god it was just too much. You couldn't cum yet! What if you could muster a round two?

You stopped, and waited, but it was no use, the build up wouldn't die down, edging wouldn't work. So you just let it be and continued to rub, rub, rub faster. Until. Godly climax.

It wasn't enough, you thought as you lay there, not nearly out of breath enough to feel like a satisfying session.

You got up quickly, pulling the panties down while on your knees and grabbed the ball again with one hand, the other rubbing your now exposed clit. Already dripping wet from before, it was about time for the main event. 

You scrunched it up in his hands as you could before slowly slipping it inside, each part expanding inside as you grip left it. Fuck it was big, but you liked that, you were used to using stuffed toys in this way. Expanding inside you and filling you up, and soon it was all the way in, creating a noticeable bulge.  
"Ah- oh fuck~" you mowned. This was maybe the best sexual experience of your life. Not only for the perfect shape and size, but for your truly deep love for the polcombal and passionate desire for it as well.

You pleasured you desperate cunt all over while relishing in the feeling. It wasn't long before your head was tilted back and so close to release it was taunting. Little grunts and groans escaping over time until finally

"ah-ahhhhh~" sweet release

You sat there, breathing heavy. After a little while you got back to your senses and flexed your pelvic muscles till the ball was squeezed back out again. It was dripping wet but you picked it up nonetheless. After such beautiful love making as that you couldn't not cuddle you little ball lover, could you? So you lay down with it in your arms, pressed close to you chest.

Was this what true love felt like?

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i made this as a joke, but honestly if you actaully like it and get off to it i wont judge.


End file.
